bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:WatchThePowerOfAura/Which of these unit combos is better for LS?
So a friend and I got into an argument about which of these pairs of units would be better for Leaders? My opinion - Colt + Claire His opinion - Zedus + Owen I can see his argument: he said you get an extra 5% boost to all stats, and more crit damage from the two. And when Zedus' 7-star comes out, he'll be even stronger. But then I retaliated with the fact that Zedus and Owen's BB + SBB buffs are inferior to Colt + Claire's BB/SBB/UBB buffs. And if C+C's leader skills are combined, Everyone gets 30% boost to all parameters, and the siblings get 60% to everything (even more if you include their ES spheres). So which is better? Here's their Leader Skills and BB/SBB/UBB data (from the wiki), so you don't have to go searching: (Thanks in advance for responding!) Owen ''- '''Leader Skill: '''''Aurora's Supremacy [Hit Points/Attack/Defense/Recovery/Brave Burst] 35% boost to all parameters, boosts critical hit damage & hugely boosts BB gauge on critical Brave Burst: Sparkling Blazing Slash ''[Support/Offense] 18 combo powerful Fire attack on all enemies, probable Injury and Weak effect & boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns '''Super BB: ''Ars Magna ''[Support/Offense] 25 combo powerful Fire attack on all enemies & boosts all allies' Atk relative to their Def for 3 turns +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Zedus - Leader Skill: '''''Zedus' Providence http://bravefrontierglobal.wikia.com/wiki/Category:LS:Attack Attack Large boost in critical hit damage, damage dealt during Spark & 15% boost to critical hit rate Brave Burst: Thunder Blitz ''[Support/Offense] 9 combo powerful Thunder attack on single enemy & boost to Spark damage for 3 turns '''Super BB: ''Judgment ''[Support/Offense] 3 combo massive Thunder attack on all enemies, boost to Spark damage for 3 turns & adds chance of decreasing Atk and Def for 1 turn ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ '''''Colt - Leader Skill: Flashing Divine Grace [Hit Points/Attack/Recovery] Greatly boosts critical damage & boosts max HP and Rec by 30% Extra Skill: ''Bonds of Flame'' [http://bravefrontierglobal.wikia.com/wiki/Ice_Blade Ice Blade or Claire] 30% boost to all parameters when Ice Blade is equipped, or whenClaire is in the same squad Brave Burst: Glace Isberg[Support/Offense] 17 combo powerful Water attack on all enemies, boosts critical hit rate for all allies for 3 turns & gradually recovers BB gauge Super BB: ''Heilcruseide[Support/Offense] 19 combo powerful Water attack on all enemies, boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns & gradually recovers BB gauge for 3 turns '''Ultimate BB: ''Luzgrake Ace[Support/Offense] 21 combo massive Water attack on all enemies, boosts critical hit rate for all allies for 3 turns & greatly boosts Atk ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ''Claire'' - '''Leader Skill: Glorious Deity [Attack/Defense] Large boost in damage dealt during Spark & 30% boost to Atk and Def of all types Extra Skill: ''Bonds of Ice ''[http://bravefrontierglobal.wikia.com/wiki/Blaze_Lance Blaze Lance or Colt] 30% boost to all parameters when Blaze Lance is equipped, or when Colt is in the same squad Brave Burst: Flam Areadbhar[Support/Offense] 20 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes & boosts Spark damage for 3 turns Super BB: ''De Zon Bleize[Support/Offense] 30 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & boosts BC drop '''BB: ''Soul Exifience'''[Support/Offense] 40 combo massive Fire attack on all enemies, boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & greatly boosts Atk Category:Blog posts